The Jacket Started It All
by Elianna.Grey
Summary: Who's jacket is Macy wearing? Why is she wearing it? How did she acquire the jacket? and what the hell is Kevin looking for? JONAS FIC!


_A/N: Second Jonas fic! _

_Its pretty short and all but I needed to get it out of my system._

_Disclaimer: I own my TV....Don't own the shows they play on it though...so JONAS is def. not in my possession at the moment._

* * *

"Maaaacy... Why are you wearing Nick's jacket?" Stella's voice came as a drawl and she elongated her friends name as she slid up beside her. They were standing at the brunette's locker after the final bell had rung signalling the end of the school day.

"Uh ... wha – this isn't Ni-Nick's jacket... I think you've finally lost it Stell," Said the brown eyed girl as she lifted the back of her hand to her friend's forehead, "Are you coming down with something?"

The blonde slapped away her hand and glared, "Don't even think about it Mace! I made that jacket and it belongs to one Nicholas Lucas!"

Macy sighed and stopped her actions of extracting textbooks from her cramped locker. She stood still her legs planted firmly on the ground; shoulders drooped with one hand still inside the small metal box.

"Well..."

"Well, I had an emergency football practice outside at lunch and when I came back in I was freezing and then I ran into Kevin and Nick. And Nick being the sensitive guy he is, was all like 'oh here take my jacket' it was nice. A nice thing for a nice guy to do for his friend. I mean I'm sure if Kevin had the chance he would have done the same but he was on the lookout for an invisible, miniature manatee and of course we know Kevin and his animals." Macy rambled avoiding Stella's eyes as the blonde nodded her head continually with an amused look on her face.

"Right so, football... cold... nice guy... invisible miniature manatee?"

"Yeah, that's about it." Macy nodded quickly, her eyes widening as she spotted Joe rounding the corner and walking their way. Her shoulders tensed and she returned to shoving her books in her backpack.

"Hey girls! God that math class nearly finished me." he moaned as he leaned against the lockers on the other side of Macy, "Hey, is that Nicks jacket?"

Macy let out a deep breath as she prepared to answer the question but as she opened her mouth to speak another voice came.

"Yes it's my jacket. It's my jacket and Macy is wearing it. MACY MISA IS WEARING MY JACKET EVERYONE!" Nick yelled as he closed in on the trio - unsurprisingly, jacketless.

Macy's eyes widened once more and her mouth dropped open as her limbs locked into place when Nick came up beside her and his arm made its way around her shoulders. Stella and Joe's eyes also widened and Nick chuckled as he squeezed Macy into his side.

"Oh my god! Nick!" Macy cried turning herself into him hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Nick laughed again and snaked his free arm around her waist as his brother and best friend looked on in shock.

"What Mace?! I want to yell it so I will. MACY MISA IS THE OFFICIAL GIRLFRIEND OF NICK LUCAS!" he shouted, "Go call Tween Weekly 'cause I am off-the-market!"

Macy groaned into the soft skin of his neck before pulling away, "Pitchfork or burned at the stake?" she mumbled as she closed the locker in front of her, Nick's arm still resting sweetly on her shoulders.

She looked at Stella and Joe who were still staring at them with a shocked look and laughed as Nick questioned her statement, "What are you talking about Misa?"

"Just asking you which death you'd prefer for me seen as your fangirls are gonna be plotting my death after that little display."

"Oh come off it, I'm Nick Lucas, I know the best bodyguard in the bizz!" the curly haired star laughed and started to lead her towards the doors, "Joe, see you at home. Stella... I'll probably see you at home too."

"Bye guys!" Macy echoed and with that she wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's waist and they made their way from the building playfully bickering about the previously mentioned fangirls.

Stella and Joe turned to each other momentarily with matching expressions of shock on each of their faces. After a few moments just looking at each other, they both spoke at the same time in a whisper, "Nacy."

"Hey guys! What's up with those faces?" Kevin asked as he walked calmly up beside them, "Oh god! Did you see the invisible miniature manatee??!"

They both just shook their heads and walked away; following the path Nick and Macy had taken minutes before them and leaving Kevin standing at the lockers with an extremely confused look on his face.

"What, guys?... Seriously did you see it or not?!"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Green's my fave colour so click the Green button!!!_

_Elianna Grey._


End file.
